


Cyber Dementia

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Cyberchase (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: The Hacker has a new plan to wipe out Cyberspace. Will he succeed, or will dementia claim him as its victim first?





	Cyber Dementia

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (belated) Christmas!
> 
> I know about dementia based on my mean ass uncle. I can say that. He was a mean old jerk before dementia hit.

All was quiet aboard the Grim Wreaker. As the walls settled ever so often, one man sat alone at the helm of control. His employees, duncebuckets as he often calls them, sat patiently in the main area. The oldest, Buzz, has contained his hunger for donuts – choosing instead to read a book along the bottom shelf. The youngest, Delete, has repressed his need to visit his pet bunnies, but he has yet to find anything else productive. Their boss, The Hacker, doesn’t react kindly to being interrupted. That is one thing they have learned over the years.

 

They have been at this criminal status for the past four years when those Earth brats – known as the Cyber Squad – were first transported to their world. The kids are about twelve now. Or thirteen. It’s hard for the bots to keep track. The plans have grown more complicated, taking a week or two at a time to plan it in advance. The Earth brats and the cyber turkey always manage to defeat them. Digit “the cyber turkey” shouldn’t be helping the brats in Delete’s mind, because he used to work _with_ them. Back when they were just pulling mischievous pranks through cyberspace. The thought of how happy everyone was almost making Delete cry.

 

“I’ve got it!”

 

Hacker’s shout of epiphany brings the two shorter bots to their feet. Buzz sets the book back in place, and the two of them race down the halls to the control room. Hacker is gleefully typing away at his computer, and Buzz takes the first step.

 

“What’s your new idea, Boss?”

 

“Hmm? It’s simplicity, boys.” He leers at them with an eerie grin as he grabs two sheets of paper and pencils, handing them off. “Here. Write down every simple, stupid petty crime you can think of – from littering on a bike path to robbing a lemonade stand.”

 

While Delete goes to work, happy to have something useful to do, Buzz raises an eyebrow. “ _Petty_ crime? Boss, you okay?”

 

“Never better.” He grins, narrowing his eyes. “I’ve finally found a way to win over those insipid brats.”

 

 

Matt, Jackie, and Inez have discovered long ago that every three hours in the real world is equal to a day in the cyber world. So, each cyber year is only six and a half days for them. Being said, the Cyber Squad has been traveling to the cyber world for the past four years Earth time – and thirty-two years cyber time. Matt and Jackie are nearly fifteen, and Inez is almost thirteen. It is the summer before their sophomore year, and they’re still dealing with Hacker. Speaking of, Hacker, Buzz and Delete start taking off on simple, mild crimes.

 

“I don’t know what’s happening.” Jackie sighs, picking up the litter in the park.

 

“If I didn’t know any better…” Matt starts, looking over at Buzz and Delete talking to Hacker. “I’d say these are warning signs of dementia.”

 

“Can robots _get_ dementia?” Inez questions.

 

No one notices the faint smirk that appears across Hacker’s features as the trio contemplates the idea of Hacker simply _forgetting_ to be evil. For the next few weeks, the Cybersquad begins to believe Matt’s suggestion. Sometimes he “forgets” to wear his full outfit – without the cape, and once without the treasured hair gel. That last one had sealed the deal for Digit. Once, while wearing his full costume, Hacker is taken down after a failed attempt to freeze a swimming pool in Radopolis.

 

“I almost had it, you Earth-sillies!” He stops and corrects himself at the last minute, reminding himself that it will be worth it in the end.

 

The cyber squad plus Buzz and Delete are shocked at the slip. Buzz gently tugs on his boss’s cape. “Uhh… don’t you mean earth _brats_?”

 

“What?” Hacker feigns shock. “Why would I, yes, I mean, yes. Earth brats. Right.”

 

The cyber squad is unconvinced. Hacker is grumpy instead of actually upset. He freely called them ‘sillies’ instead of ‘brats’ and almost sounded confused when Buzz had attempted to correct him. The ‘duncebuckets’ are replaced as ‘silly billies’, and they’re very confused about how to act.


End file.
